Corruption Garden
by Sherra-Kaiki
Summary: Idea, character, & body. Imitating these fake things, I keep fighting in the pseudo world. I had begun to doubt even my own memories, and the truth changed into a lie. Like the way Mum walked, my sister and I will probably go the same way… A one-short story from Luka's famous song: Corruption Garden


Well... if anyone reading this author note are 'Lost Destination' readers, i'm sorry to say that you have to wait a little longer because of writer block :(

Anyway hope you have enjoy this short one-shot story i had done three months ago for my boredom and my friend curitosity~ XD It was inspired by Luka's Gundam-like PVs for Corruption Garden, for your info~

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids nor the lyrics of the story. The one and only thing i own, it would be my story plot.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Corruption Garden**

_Idea, character, & body.  
Imitating these fake things, I keep fighting in the pseudo world.  
I had begun to doubt even my own memories, and the truth changed into a lie  
Like the way Mum walked, my sister and I will probably go the same way…_

_/*/*/*/_

Sitting in the machine, the nameless warrior was waiting patiently for the signal to flight off. "Today's mission is simple. Take down the enemies in the surrounding area." The commander called out through the intercom. Fearless grin was shown on the short hair, pink lady. "Roger, captain" She smiled.

_Setup…ready_

It will end soon…for today is the final showdown…

_Start_

Pulling the crimson handle, she took off to the battlefield. _I'm coming…my dear sister...let's end this.  
_

Piloting the crimson robot, she took down the first battleship she saw. "It's the Bloody Mary, get it!"

Hundreds, maybe a thousand, of bullets shooting out from the battleships. "Oops, I have been discovered." She smiled, amused. Turning the handle at ease and, like a simulation game to her, she dodged all attacks. Turning to the right, she took down another battleship. _10 more. _Looking at the situation infront of her, she can vaguely remember a song that her mother used to sing.

_hai to kasu eikō mai oriru yami ni_  
_somari ochiru sekijaku no karuma _

"Get her!" Screamed the enemy commander. Missiles firing out from one of the battleships, and towards the enemy which took down yet another battleship next to it.

Jumping out of the way, she dodged the oncoming missiles, only to find out that they are tracking her.

_urei o dai te mata tachi agaru no_

Turning and dodging, but still unable to shake off the missiles, which was following closely behind.

"….you want a piece of me? How about this!" Changing the direction, she dashed towards at one of the battleships in high speed. When she was near enough, she took a sharp turn and fly out of the way, with the enemy missile hitting onto the battleship, taking it down. "Huh, that's easy" looking back, she smiles.

_sōkoku no hate ni nanimo mie naku temo_

Taking down the last battleship, she surveyed the surroundings. In this pitch black outer space, there was no sign of life. Her mission was completed, and once the signal comes, she would return to the base. _We have won. But…_

_I am always alone..._

…_..She is late. _Sitting in silence, she thought of the past, ever since her mother died…._  
_  
_taihai no furawā chimamire no memorīzu  
eien ni meguri meguru yōni _

It was a mismatch. Her mother and father were spies from different countries. Even so they had met, married and had them. On surface it seems like the peace is going to be forever. However her father, found dead after her sister was born one year later, during a suicide mission. Mother chose to hide all of them in her own country, where it was much more peaceful than her husband's.

_dōkoku no furawā kiza mareta mizarī  
nido towa kaera nai seijaku _

However, the peace was also a fake. Even hiding from the world they can't hide forever. Mother was killed by the enemy, leaving her and her 5 years old sister alone in the hash, misery worlds.

_kuri kaesu haisō saigo ni mita yume wa _

_Years later, waking up from nightmare, I still can remember my last dream….._

_owari no nai monokuro no bijon _

_A darkness world void of everything._

_kotae mo naku usure yuku chikai _

"I'll protect her with my life." Griping her sister's hand, the young girl made a vow infront of her mother's grave.

_risei saemo saihate ni shizumu _

"Since I'm a troublesome brat, let us separate from now on." That was her last words at train station, before leaving her all alone, disappeared. At that time, they were only 16 and 15 respectively.

_shikkoku no furawā bōkyaku no memorīzu __  
__sai tewa chiru mizō no hana _

Days become months, and in a blink of eye, 3 years had passed since she separated with her sister. _I wonder how she is doing now._ Passing an alleyway, she saw someone familiar. White hair, dark tan skin, standing tall. Her long _lost_ sister. Overjoyed, she walked towards her, only to find…..

Turning back, she smiled at her, with blood stain on her beautiful face. "Hello sister, long time no see."

_konton no furawā kuri kaesu mizarī  
hikari no kieta kono niwa de _

What happen next she could not remember. The only thing she could recall was she enlisted to the rank of space fighters after that incident 3 days later. Throwing away her past and her name, she aimed and become the top notch fighter. Comrades around her call her Crimson, after the robot she always piloting, while the enemies known her as "Bloody Mary".

To them, nothing much about her was known, only the part that she had 'someone to find, and to kill'. Using the information only obtainable in high rank officer, she learned that her sister, like her, was the greatest space fighter in enemy rank, rose to the position of the highest officer during that last meeting: that incident that change her peaceful life forever.

Signs of life traced by radar, alerting her enemy's presence. Snapped out of the clouds of thoughts, she looked up, finding a metal-green robot standing there. _CV-01alpha, the stolen robot, and the twin of the one I'm piloting. _

Smirking, the pilot of the Green dashed towards the Crimson, speeding along the way. As quick as possible, she pulled out of the way, almost throwing off unbalance. Giving a few turning and adjustment, she stood still. Determine to take her down, she willed the robot and pull the handle, activating the ultimate attack. It seems she was amused, as the opponent mimicked her attacks.

_taihai no furawā chimamire no memorīzu __  
__eien ni meguri meguru yōni _

"…..You still remember to visit mum, don't you?" Just a few days ago, she met her again in the rain. Both of them standing in front of their precious mother's grave in silence, without anything to shelter. For just a moment, they are sisters again. Not some deadly rivals out of each other's throats.

_dōkoku no furawā kiza mareta mizarī__  
__nido towa kaera nai seijaku _

"….three days from now, they are planning to end this battle. Those foolish old junks wanted to play something new, so they will give out everything they got." Turning back, she added, "I'm telling you this because I'm participating this finale. If you still want to stop me, consider it as your final chance. Goodbye Crimson. No, is…."

_owa rase te kono fuhai shita sekai no ayamachi o _

Running out of ammos, the only option left was physical attack, till the last one standing. _But neither of us will be living. I'm taking you down with me, sister. Let's us end this useless war._

Gripping the handle tightly, she stared at the green robot, which her sister was piloting.  
_Before this world is over now... _

Putting all her might, she send her Crimson to crash with her, which unsurprisingly, she does the same thing too.  
_kono te ni nokotta mono wa Ash of flower... _

* * *

_There, done. XD Told ya it's short... but i might made it into a multi-chapter, full story depends on the reviews and my mood~ *lol*_

_Now back to writing my old multi-chapter fics... Oh, and read and review pls~ I loves reviews~ XDDD_

_Oh, before i forgot, the translation of the song (in itatics and underline form) can be found here: vocalochu. blogspot 2010 /10 /lyricsluka -corruption-garden. html_


End file.
